


Storie frammentate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rinati dalle fonti maledette [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fic Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic multipairing e multishipping sui personaggi di Ranma.
Series: Rinati dalle fonti maledette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707196
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #5 (13/04 – 19/04)  
> Prompt: F5) Kissing in the rain  
> Fandom: Ranma ½  
> Coppia: Fem!Ranma/Kodachi Kuno.

Rosa nera e rossa

“Aspetta, non andartene” la pregò Ranma, con voce tremante.

“Perché non dovrei? Con tutto quello che mi hai sempre fatto, io voglio solo vederti” ringhiò la rosa nera. Le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo il suo viso, i capelli mori le ricadevano scomposti ai lati del viso.

Ranma serrò un pugno e chinò il capo. Il codino di capelli rossi le ondeggiò dietro la testa.

< Sono stanco di essere amato a metà. Se davvero mi volessi mi riconoscerti in ogni mia versione, non solo quando ti conviene!

In questo sei come tuo fratello. Metti da parte l’invidia e la gelosia per una volta >.

L’afferrò per un braccio e la obbligò a voltarsi.

“Lasciam…”. Iniziò Kodachi, sibilando.

Ranma si sporse sulle punte e la baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle rosse e piene della più grande. Kuno sgranò gli occhi.

Rigagnoli di acqua gelida percorrevano la strada, inzuppando le scarpe di entrambe le ragazze.


	2. Tanabata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Ranma/Akane: E' Tanabata e Akane vorrebbe andare al matsuri estivo con Ranma, ma non nella sua versione maschile.

Tanabata

“Vieni con me, ti prego. Vieni alla festa con me” lo supplicò Akane.

Ranma abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa.

“Sai come finirebbe, come ogni altra volta. Inizierebbero a corteggiarmi. Poi mi trascinerebbero in qualche follia e immancabilmente litigheremmo.

Io non voglio.

Vorrei poter vivere questo Tanabata insieme a te. Festeggiarlo senza pressioni. Andare alla festa significherebbe rovinarlo” gemette. Serrò gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al cuore. < Non sai come vorrei poterti portare lì fuori, poter vivere dei momenti romantici con te. Voglio passare la mia vita con te >. Sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi zuppo di acqua fredda. Alzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare il codino di capelli rossi.

"Chi ti ha detto che ci volevo andare con la tua versione maschile? Tu mi piaci con qualsiasi sesso e così, a parte Kuno, non c'infastidirà nessuno" lo rassicurò.


End file.
